In a wireless system, data exchange may take place between a data source and various forms of wireless devices. As user demand increases, the number of wireless devices connected to the data source to exchange data may increase. In many application scenarios, transmission of data from the data source needs to be synchronized to the multiple wireless devices. For example, data transmission between an audio data source device and a group of wireless audio devices requires synchronization of music and voice between the wireless audio devices.